1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle child seats and more particularly pertains to a new car seat snack tray for feeding and entertaining a child within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle child seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle child seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,378; U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,043; U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,300; U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,901; U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,527; and U.S. Pat. Des. 351,738.
In these respects, the car seat snack tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of feeding and entertaining a child within a vehicle.